Possibilities and Second Chances
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: Regulus learns to accept the fate his parents want him to have. An Unlikely Friend of his tries to convince him otherwise. - Regulus Black & Marlene McKinnon FRIENDSHIP. Somewhat implied Marlius Blackinnon but not exactly -


_For the: Random Quotes Challenge, on HarryPotterFanFictionChallenges_

* * *

**The Quote**: _"Never ignore a possible"_ -Katherine Rundell, Rooftoppers

**The Main Characters**: Regulus Black & Marlene McKinnon

**Relationship**: Regulus and Marlene= _**Strictly Friends Only!**_ Marlius-Blackinnon is the only one for Marlene, in my thoughts. Somehow implied Marlius/Blackinnon but not really.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Why would I be here on this site, writing, when I can be making millions now thanks to all these writings? This is proof that I am obviously not J.K. Rowling, and you need to go to a doctor if you thought that I really am her._

* * *

"It doesn't have to turn out like that," Marlene said to the tall boy in front of her, who kept pacing about the place, from one corner to another.

Regulus snorted, as though what she had said was completely idiotic. And in his eyes, it was.

"Of course it _has_ to turn out this way. I have to get _it_. Tomorrow at midnight, by the astronomy tower._ He's_ going to be there." They knew what _it_ meant, or who _he_ was. Lord Voldemort was recruiting Slytherin students who were at the age of 16. Regulus was going to get that tattoo, and be a death eater.

"But you could always decline and-"

"I can't decline with the bloody dark lord, Mar." Regulus said, frowning. "He'd kill me right then and there, and the next morning you'd find my body, fallen off the tower."

"But there has to be some other way.."

"As much as I wish there was, there isn't. And I have to accept my fate. It's what my parents want me to do."

"But it's your own life!" Marlene shouted, and Regulus had to place a hand on her mouth to refrain her from waking up Hogwarts. Even from the lake, they knew at least someone could hear them, her especially, with her loud voice. Marlene removed his hand from her mouth, and Regulus sighed, knowing that he should just let her be.

"Yes, but-"

"And you have every right to control it! You have a right to choose your fate, your destiny!"

"This isn't some _filthy_ muggle drama book, Marlene." He explained. "I learned to just accept it. And I have no one to go to- Sirius-" he growled to himself as he said his brother's name. "He has someone to go to. He had finally escaped that hell hole, and I'd have experienced more hell than what I experience back home if I ever disobey them."

"You could always come to me-"

"I can't, and you know that. Your aunt and uncle may like me, just because of my blood status and family heritage, but if they learn that I've disobeyed my family they'd dislike me as much as you snogging my brother-"

"Don't bring that in! You know that it was _just_ a fling."

"Yeah, anyway," Regulus continued, ignoring Marlene's little outburst, though smirked a bit at her red tainted cheeks. "Your brothers loathe me as much as.. You and my brother bicker."

"How come Sirius keeps on appearing in this? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Regulus began, trying to explain to her the analogy. "How much do you and Sirius bicker?"

"A lot." Marlene said, still a bit confused.

"And there's your answer, then." Marlene just raised an eyebrow, and Regulus smacked himself on the head.

"I am now officially doubting the time you said you could've been a Ravenclaw." Regulus laughed as Marlene pouted.

"I meant that your brothers hate me a lot."

"Gee, you could have just said that instead. It would have been much easier to understand."

Regulus rolled his eyes at her.

"But really, my brothers don't hate you."

"Really?" Regulus said,disbelievingly. "Then how do you explain those Cornish Pixies they sent at me when they found out we became friends? Or the time where they had my beautiful hair-" he flicked his hair, showing it off, while Marlene laughed. "-turned pink. I mean, really? Pink! Of _all_ the possible colors they could have went with! Pink!" He said, getting a bit out of track.

Marlene laughed, then sighed. "Okay, maybe they do hate you a bit." Regulus snorted. "Yes. _Definitely_. A _bit_. _Only a bit._"

"Fine.. Maybe, a _lot_." Regulus nodded, but Marlene still wasn't close to giving up.

"There _has_ to be some other way.." Marlene muttered again, softly, and Regulus smiled at his friend sadly.

"It's impossible." He told her, a tone that told her to just give it up.

"What have I told you, Reg? Everything is possible if you keep on believing!" Marlene told him, quoting some muggle Lily had told her about.

Regulus rolled his eyes at her. "Fine. It's _almost_ impossible. But really, I'm no Gryffindor like you. I don't have the courage to tell the Dark Lord and his Death eaters that I don't want to be one of them."

Marlene smiled. "Sirius may be the brightest star in the sky, but Regulus is the heart of the Lion." Regulus scoffed.

"The lion's heart must have died then." He responded, and Marlene sighed at his pessimistic attitude.

"I will repeat. Everything is possible, and never ignore that possibility given to you. Besides, as much as I don't want you to get injured, all the hexes you'll get from your parents will be worth it when you finally escape that hellhole! You can start living at the McKinnon Manor, then! We'll, yes _we_, my brothers will definitely start liking you if you prove you won't be a death eater, hide you in a secret room my aunt and uncle don't know of! You'll _finally_ get freedom!" Regulus smiled at her effort, which really opened some new doors in his mind.

"And about the Dark Lord problem?"

"We'll think of something. When something's possible, never ignore it." Marlene repeated once more. And this time, Regulus truly listened to what she had said.

* * *

_**Definitely not my best work, but I rather liked it. I liked the idea of those two having some kind of cute sibling, brother/sister friendship relationship thing, then it got torn thanks to Regulus' becoming of a death eater.**_

_**For your information, I don't ship Regulus and Marlene together. Friendship, definitely, and I sort of envision Reg having a cute crush on Marlene, but got over it after a few months. And in another universe, where Sirius and Regulus are like in a good relationship as siblings, I could totally imagine every time Sirius and Marlene have a moment of sorts, Regulus kinda just appears out of no where to tease them.**_

_**Yeah... But I really like Regulus Black for some reason.. and I don't like it when people write him as a complete arse with no absolute heart and was born completely evil and shit. **_


End file.
